Daylight
by hormonal granny
Summary: "I don't want the sun to rise."


**Daylight**

_"I don't want the sun to rise."_

inspired from Maroon 5 "Daylight"

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I, holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it, come so fast?_

Time is a cruel man—it teamed up with your fate and makes a fool out of you. It will wrap you tight on your worst, every second feels like centuries, tortures you in a fake eternity. And in your best moments it will mocks you with the phrase _time goes on_, scornfully reminds you that nothing will stay the same way forever. And when you fall on your knees in defeat, miserably wish it would go just a bit slower… It dashed faster than a blink of eyes.

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

The redheaded man was wide-awake, lying on the warm futon. The silky bed sheet clung to his damp skin. Traces of moonlight sifted through the curtain. He should be sleeping but too many things dwelling on his mind, leaving him restless.

_The war._

Nobody wants that, he believed it. Even though he had been fighting since God-knows-when, he never likes the idea of war. He fights to protect, not to heartlessly kill every soul. But those _quincy_… They had invaded Soul Society, making chaos and spreading terror. He admitted, albeit bitterly, that they were surprisingly strong. Way _too_ goddamn strong. Gotei 13 had lost many of their best shinigami.

He shut his eyes, breathing deeply. Luck seemed to be on his side at that time. He survived despite his severe injuries. Damn, he was really about to kick the bucket even the Fourth wasn't able to took care of him. Thus he was sent to the Zero Division and blessed their exceptional skills and technologies, he could make it through the critical state.

Since then he had trained like there's no tomorrow. He kept telling himself that he was more than lucky to get another chance to live while some others didn't. He gotta be stronger to kick those quincy's sorry asses for once beating the hell out of him—not in a zillion years he would let that happen again—and for the sake of his fallen comrades as well.

And the day he had been preparing himself for was just a couple of hours away it could barely called 'tomorrow'.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

A sudden small movement shook him off his thoughts. He looked to his side to find the petite woman sleeping soundly. Her soft raven hair sprawled on the pillow, some strands covering her cheeks. She had just unconsciously snuggled closer to him, curled herself on his bare chest. Carefully not to wake her up, he stretched his arm around her. Her angelic face when she's asleep always takes his breath away he was sure he would never get tired of the sight.

He shuddered slightly on the fact that death almost tore them apart. Instinctively he tightened his arms around her. Even after all this time, he still thought that _this_ was too good to be true. Maybe he had already dead, maybe he was hallucinating or _this_ was only a dream meant to torment him—but the warmth of her, her soft breathing, ivory skin glowed by the dim light of the room... He ran his fingers on her exposed upper arm. The supple skin beneath his touch was a contrary to his callused hand.

She was there when the attack occurred. She got hurt too, almost as bad as him. They were both in the verge of death but that didn't matter anymore now.

Life had never been this _real_ before.

He stared at the curtain-covered windowpane, the shades of light were started to get brighter.

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

They never really talked about this; him leaving her to the battlefield, just like those fairytales about the knight in shining armor leaving for a war and the beautiful princess waiting for him to come home. He used to laugh his ass off those kind of cheesy things. The knight would obviously win a glorious victory against the foes and finally got his girl back into his arms. It always works that way.

Unfortunately, things were different in his non-fiction life. Rukia was indeed _his_ princess (not the getting-swept-of-her-feet-then-riding-white-horse- into-the-sunset type, though, since she always itches for a challenge and was so furious about her not assigned to the battlefield) but he was absolutely not the charming prince. He couldn't promise anything to her. Not in such situation. They might win the war; they might also lose. Maybe he could go through this war alive but it was not impossible for him to lose his life on the tip of enemy's blade—or arrows. It was something called 'possibilities'that haunted him. He didn't want to make a false hope, a promise he wasn't sure he could fulfill. Truths are harsh but feeding her lies is no better.

Still, deep in his heart he wanted to hold her, whisper sweet things to her and make her believe that everything's gonna be alright, that they had faced too much obstacles and nothing would ever be strong enough to separate them.

_I never wanted to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want_

_All that I want_

_All that I want_

"Renji…"

Her cracked voice called for him. She stirred and rubbed her eyes, looking irresistibly adorable he couldn't help but lean to her for a chaste kiss.

"Mornin', Princess."

A lopsided smile was all he got. She never likes that prissy nickname but he knew she was still too drowsy to object. Or perhaps she actually liked it.

"It's morning already?" she asked, her curved up lips fell.

"No," he swiftly replied. "Still barely dawn."

She absentmindedly fiddled with some red strands of his hair, feeling the softness with her fingertips. Her hand then traveled down to his chest and stopped right where his heart is. She could feel its strong, steady thumps beneath her palm.

Sometimes she wondered how in the end of the day, she always ended up stark naked in front of him—body and soul. He turned her very core upside down, leaving a bizarre concoction of unfathomable emotions. Every little thing he does—the simplest he could do with those fingertips and lips of his—were triggers. He ignited her, and she would spark and burst just like a firework. It left her undone and vulnerable, yet she felt complete. Kinda frustrating when she thought about it but then she decided to let it be. For him and him only, she would be the barest, purest Kuchiki Rukia.

"I don't want the sun to rise."

She flinched. Did she really have just said that? Because she didn't recognize the voice coming out her lips and she hated how it sounded like a whining toddler, her throat suddenly drier than Hueco Mundo desert.

He stiffened on her words. A breaking sound echoing in his skull but he shook it off. It was probably his heart but it's never been his main concern—her heart is. He would devote his entire life gathering pieces of her because if she was broken, he was beyond any pain human he could possibly endure.

The petite woman shook her head slowly. _No, stop! Don't make this any harder. Let him go._

He reached out, gently touched her face and tilted it upwards.

_Let him…_

Wide, glimmering violet orbs stared back at him.

_Go._

His lips crushed hers without hesitation.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Her eyes automatically shut, her toes curled and butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. His kiss was intense, claiming yet demanding. He nipped and sucked, asking for an access. She moaned. He growled. They tongue twisted and danced, wordlessly told each other how deep their love is. If only they were vampires or else who didn't need air…

She gasped when he finally broke the kiss, their lungs craved for oxygen. His hot breath tingled her swollen lips.

"Ren…"

"No," he cut in harshly. "Don't tell me bullshits like this whole thing going on is okay cause it's fuckin' _not_," He focused on those beautiful eyes. They were bright as stars, guiding him, _loving_ him. Those eyes worth every drop of blood and tears he had shed. But were those brimming with agony? Or was that no more than a reflection of his misery alone?

"We have now," his voice now gentler as he spoke. "And only now matters."

She closed her eyes, as if letting his words seep into her. He pulled her closer, inhaling the sweet scent he had become addicted to. An understanding silence engulfed them.

"I love you," her whisper broke the silence. They didn't share verbal affection much. Not that they need it, anyway. Those mere three words were an understatement for the bond they'd shared for as long as they could remember. But at that time, she couldn't think of any other thing worth saying.

The air was still soundless as they nested in each other arms, watching the sun crept up, its golden-reddish rays tainted the sky.

He smiled.

She was sure she saw him smiling. It wasn't a sad, bitter smile or a joyful one—just a smile. The next second his eyes fixed on her with the intensity she never knew before.

And the unspoken was crystal-clear.

'_I love you too.'_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

* * *

i started this story on april and now i'm like _OMG IT TAKES ME HALF A YEAR TO FINISH THIS?!_

shaaaame on meeeeeh.

and senior year kinda sucks. too many things make me busy i can't even read my weekly dose of bleach in peace, let alone write stories (here i am making excuses for being an unproductive author lol)

anyway, review please and i'll give you cinnamon rolls!

granny xx


End file.
